Life After Hogwarts
by shortie is back
Summary: Our Favorite Quiddich Chick (Alicia Spinnet) is off to a Muggle College, how will she survive without magic? what will happen to her quidditch game without practice? Will she EVER get over George(ous) Weasley??? Chapter 7 up! R/R!~
1. LAH1

Disclaimer- Lexa owns jack shit… don't sue… k?

A/N- Hola, and welcome to my attempt at writing a diary fic, R/R… I'll be ecstatic

PS- Had to do a little research for this, kindly correct me if I have any wrong info!

PPS- Chapter 8 of Exchanged is as of now a WIP, (I'm blocked, quick! Someone send me a muse!) It WILL be done though, I swear on Aden Greene. (If you haven't read Exchanged, do so! Pwease!!!)

Life After Hogwarts

**August 21**

**12:07 am**

Gods, parents really do bloody suck sometimes. It's just not fair! After seven years of being a witch, my loving mum and dad are taking me away from that world and putting me right back with muggles. I don't even know how to deal with muggles anymore! Besides my parents, I've barely talked to one since I started at Hogwarts, much less lived with one. But now, I'm going to be forced to be with them, everyday, for the next four years. Bloody Hell!!! Trust parents to remember everything. 

Dad went to Newham College when he was my age, and has been planning to send me there practically since I was conceived. In fact, that was one of the requirements for letting me go there.

I had just gotten my letter accepting me to Hogwarts. I had no idea what I was getting into, being the naïve little eleven year old that I was, but being able to do magic sounded fun and I spent at least a week convincing my parents to let me go. When Mum and Dad told me they had made their decision, I was jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Alicia," Daddy had begun in his deep lawyer voice. "We have decided to allow you to go to Hagwarts-"

"Hogwarts!" I had corrected automatically. 

"Hogwarts, right. Well, your mum and I have decided to allow you to go, on one condition. After you graduate, you must go to Newham University."

I had been so exited that I, Alicia Spinnet, would soon be a witch. A witch with magical powers to turn all the boys who made fun of me into frogs, that I hardly even heard the "condition." Not that it would have mattered then, I still had seven years and I _knew how to handle muggles. Until that point, I had been one. But now this "condition" is coming back to haunt me. My bags are all packed and sitting in the trunk of the mini van (which I have magically expanded to fit everything) and I am practically having a nervous breakdown. I don't know how to survive without magic! What am I going to do without it? Most important, __What will happen to my quidditch game if I can't get any practice???  I better get some sleep, I am going to look like hell tomorrow, exactly what I need._

**Still August 21**

**8:24 am******

Had a HORRIBLE dream… flashbacks of my first day at Hogwarts. It makes me shudder. I haven't even thought about it in years, too painful. I was so excited getting on the train; I had already met two girls in my year. (Katie and Angelina, obviously) I walked confidently onto the train, pushed my glasses up my nose, and walked _directly into the cutest redhead I had ever seen. George Weasley. Even back then I was fascinated by boys, and was already drooling over George. (Even though I didn't know his name) It was a magical moment, seemed like it was in slow motion… He stopped, looked me directly in the eyes with a beautiful blue gaze and said… "Watch where you're going, four eyes!"_

Everyone who was around laughed, I cried. For an eleven year old that's pretty damn traumatizing. I woke up in a cold sweat, reassuring myself that I now had contacts, was not a scrawny little first year, and that I would _not be running into George Weasley, although, I rather hope that I do. After we both started playing quidditch he became much nicer, and we actually became __friends after Angie started going out with his twin Fred. Imagine, me, Alicia-Four-Eyes-Spinnet, friends with the fabulously gorgeous (__Georgeous) George Weasley. He even has a nickname for me: Lich. Pronounced LEESH! He's the only one who calls me that, and I think that I'm the only one he has a nickname for! Gods, how shallow am I._

Shit! It's already 8:45! I have to leave at 9:00! I've spent 15 minutes dreaming about a guy who I will most likely never see again. (Sob) Ok Lich, (EEEE!!!!) You're going to get dressed RIGHT NOW in the hottest little outfit you own, walk into that college, and be the best bloody muggle you can be! Ok, I can do this. Shit, who am I kidding? With my luck, I'll run into some yummy red head who will say "Watch where you're going Four Eyes!" _HELP!!!_

A/N- End scene. Uh… Chapter… So what'd you think? Yes, I know she sounds pathetic, but hang in there. It gets better. R/R…I will love you soooooooooooo much!!!

~Lexa~


	2. LAH2

Disclaimer- JKR is god of the HP world; I am merely borrowing her genius idea and turning it into something that utterly amuses me.

A/N- WOOOOOOO!!! Reviews!!! Keep em coming!!!!! I 3 you all!!!!

Alishandr- …What??? Thanx for reviewing, but I have no idea what you're saying, mind repeating it in English?

Starblower- Haha, I totally agree!! I just didn't want any flames saying "Your Alicia is so OOC… She's so pathetic…" etc.

Dizzy Izzy- LOL Good idea, but I have another one; I don't think your going to be very happy with me at first though…

PS- I made a little mistake, apparently Newham College opened in 1992, so we'll pretend that Alicia's father went back to college after Alicia was born, and then wanted Alicia to go there. Also, I'm American and too lazy to read all the college info, so I'm going by how it works here, correct me if I make any mistakes.

Life After Hogwarts

**Still**

**August 21**

**10:30 pm******

I have taken apparation completely for granted. Ever since I got my license last year, I would just apparate without a second thought. After driving from Keithly to London in a minivan with a faulty air conditioner in 90 degree heat, I have a new respect for apparition, broomsticks, and all other magic.

In the last hour of driving, it hit me that although my wand was reduced and safely stored in my pocket, I would scarcely be able to use it. This whole muggle bit really does suck.

The campus is nice, I guess. I haven't really had a chance to look around it. My parents and I went straight to the dorms because Daddy was complaining how much about how heavy my luggage was. All he had to do was ask and I would have made it light as a feather as I did with the bags I was carrying… I still pretty angry at him about making me go here. Mum was taking pictures, LOTS of pictures. Of everything. And she was crying. Gee, didn't we look a sight! Daddy all red faced and sweating, Mum with tear stains and a camera plastered to her face, and me, embarrassed, angry, and scared out of my wits.

Then, we get to the dorm. Another perfect part to my so-far perfect day. In the lobby it was packed. There were dozens of other new students and parents (who were acting the same way mine were…) I got my room number and my key and started walking toward the stairs. (Fifth floor, no elevator. Great) Halfway up the stairs I run into (not literally this time, thank God) this amazing Greek God of a man. And I mean _amazing. Dark hair falling sexily into beautiful green eyes, tall, broad shouldered, and from what I could see through his shirt, muscles __galore!!! (George __who?? Only kidding, unfortunately. Not matter how many Greek Gods come into my life at this school, I don't think I'll ever be able to get over the baby faced, Quidditch playing Weasley. Love sucks. It bloody sucks) Anyway, Greek God-boy smiles at me and says in this incredible __Australian accent._

"You look like you could use some help." (Sigh…)

"Thank you" I answer him and start to hand him my bags. Then I remembered that _they were charmed. I pulled them back. God-boy gave me a weird look; I knew that I must have looked so rude. I saved myself though. "I'm okay actually, but if you could help my father, he's carrying my heavier bags." God-boy nodded and smiled at me and moved to take my bags from Daddy, who grunted a thanks. _

"Well, I can take it from here." I told Mum and Daddy. I'll call you when I'm all settled in.

Mum looked crestfallen "You mean you don't want us to come up and help you unpack?"

'NO! I want time alone with God-Boy away from my annoying, embarrassing parents!' I wanted to say, but of course I didn't. Instead I said "It's going to be horribly crowded up there, and Mum, you're claustrophobic."

Incredibly, they agreed. After hugging and kissing them goodbye, and promising to write and call daily, they left me and God-boy alone to continue to my room.

"Are you a freshman?" He asks.

"Yes, are you?"

"Sophomore. Major in business economics with a minor in drama. You have any idea what you want to major in?"

"Not the slightest" 

"Don't worry, that's what freshman year is for." He said with a brilliantly white grin. Amazing. "I'm Shane Nicholas."

"Alicia Spinnet."

"Alicia's a beautiful name." I almost died "Now, what room are you again?"

"5-14" I said checking the paper attached to my key.

"Really? I'm 5-18, two doors down from you"

I smiled my flirtiest smile at him. "Maybe we'll see each other again, then."

"I certainly hope so." He returned the smile. By then we had reached my room. It was already unlocked. We walked in and set my stuff in the centre of the common room. (Not like the common room at Hogwarts, it's sort of like a living room. The way our rooms are set up, there are two tiny bedrooms, separated by a bathroom. Not complete with a shower, unfortunately. In front of the bedrooms is the big living room, where I think we're expected to spend most of our time.)

"So I guess I'll see you around, Alicia Spinnet." He said holding out his hand."

"Thank you for helping me." I answered shaking it. And then Shane the God-Boy left.

"Hello?" A female voice called out from somewhere in the room.

"Hi, I'm Alicia." I called back. "I guess I'm your roommate, I just got in."

A girl walked out of one of the bedrooms then. She's the kind of girl you'd love to hate, but can't because she's so sweet. Gods, I really do want to hate her though, she's beautiful! Tall, blonde, skinny, big chest, totally fucking perfect. I felt so plain standing next to her. Why is every one in this place so bloody good-looking???

She dusted her perfectly manicured hands off on her pants and held one out for me to shake. "Hi! I'm Candi, are you a freshman?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes. I already picked my room, if that's alright. They're both exactly the same."

"That's fine," I nodded. "Do you think you could help me bring my stuff in?"

"Sure!" She reached for one of my light bags; I stopped her right before she picked it up.

"I'll get those. They're a little uh… heavy." Who knew that charming my luggage would be such a problem?

Within a few minutes, we had dragged all my stuff into my closet sized room. It did have a nice view of the campus, though. We collapsed on the bed and started talking. Surprisingly enough, this model (really, she models for Abercrombie and Fitch over in the States. It's not fair.) and I had a lot to talk about. I won't go through all the details right now, but she had already met Shane.

"I heard a male voice in here before, was he a brother or a boyfriend or something?" she asked.

"No, Shane Nicholas. He lives two doors down."

"Oooh. I met him this morning. He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

My heart dropped, I had no chance with him if Candi liked him. "Yes, he is. Are you, er, interested in him?"

She laughed. "He's all yours Alicia, I have a boyfriend already."

I should have guessed. "Really? Does he go here?"

"Nope, he and his brother own some kind of toy shop or something in London. He's coming by tomorrow to pick me up to go out. You can meet him then."

After that she went back to her room to unpack, and I began to unpack some of my stuff. I was about halfway done, when Shane knocked on the door and asked if Candi and I would like a tour. Happy for the distraction, we agreed. He showed us around the campus and introduced us to a lot of people. The ones that I remember are: 

Andrea: First class BITCH, she's a senior and acts like freshmen are so below her. Deserves a good slap across the face, if I see her again, I just might have to give it to her.

Robert: Short and ugly. Looked at me as though I were a piece of meat. Scary.

Daniel: American. Taking a year off from Stanford University to learn about European culture. Star football flayer, gay. I already love this guy.

All other guys: Don't remember each of their names, but there were about ten of them. Flirted mercilessly with Candi. I feel bad for her boyfriend. He must go crazy with all the competition.

Most girls: Nice enough, scared me about classes, each of them told me "We _have to go for coffee together sometime, dahling." _

As you can see, after three I got to lazy to list them out. Everyone just kind of blended together. 

Freshman bonfire after that, just ended about a half our ago. Met a few other people. Everyone seems to know what they want to major in. I felt very immature saying I was Undeclared.

Well, my hand is killing me right about now. I'll finish unpacking tomorrow night, Candi and I are going shopping form dorm necessities (mini refrigerator, furniture, etc) to do some roommate bonding. Sounds fun. (For once I'm not being sarcastic.)

**August 23**

**9:23 am******

Sorry I didn't write yesterday. I was too upset. Didn't think I could handle putting it down on paper without bursting into tears. 

Day started well enough. Woke up, got dressed, went out with Candi. We stopped for breakfast in a little coffee shop just outside the campus. The girl eats _a lot. Guess she's just lucky. Very lucky. It's not bloody fair. I say that too much, don't I? _

So then we go shopping, buy stuff for our dorm and then move on to clothes. I heard that usually roommates don't get along so well, but me and Candi clicked. I guess I just have to look past the fact that I'm completely jealous of her. She bought an outfit for her date tonight, and I bought a few things too that Candi helped me pick out. Went out to lunch, did more shopping, went to tea, came back to the dorm. By that time it was 7:00. She went to get dressed. I decided to stay in that night and finish unpacking and decorating my room. I changed into sweats, washed my makeup off, and put my hair up. I looked pretty bad, but who cares, it's not like I was going anywhere.

There was a knock on the door. "Alicia!" Candi called. "Can you get that?"

"Sure!" I yelled back. I opened the door and almost had a heart attack. Standing in the doorway, wearing a muggle suit, and looking as wonderful as the last time I had seen him was _George Weasley._

"Alicia?" he gasped

"George?" My mouth was hanging open.

"How the hell have you been?" he cried hugging me tightly. Sigh, to be in those arms forever… "What are you doing here?" he asked once we had broken the embrace.

I waved him inside. "I live here. What are you doing here?"

"He's my boyfriend" Candi had come out of her room looking stunning in a sparkly silver dress that would have looked tacky on anyone else. George got up and hugged her and kissed her on the lips. I felt like vomiting. "How do you two know eachother"

"We went to school together and played quidditch on the same team" I answered, feeling sick.

George shot me a look. Shit, why did I mention quidditch?

"Quidditch?" Candi looked confused.

"It's a sport our school invented." George saved me. "Well, we better get going. It was great seeing you again Lich. We have to get together sometime to catch up." And then they left.

I flung myself on my bed and cried. The love of my life was going out with my perfect roommate. Shane came by, but I told him I was busy and couldn't answer the door and to him come by today. 

Maybe it will all work out though. I'm just going to be civil to both of them, and maybe just maybe they will realize that me and George were meant to be together. I'm not going to go all immature and bitchy towards Candi. That would just make things worse.

**August 23**

**9:40 pm******

I hate her! I really do! Him too! 


	3. LAH3

Disclaimer- If you want to believe I own HP, go right ahead…

A/N- My mistake, Dan isn't a football flayer, he's a football _player. I spelled it wrong in the last chapter._

**Life After Hogwarts**

**Still August 23**

**11:53 pm******

   I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad about how this day turned out. It was good… no… GREAT! But now I feel guilty…

 George and Candi got in at around ten this morning. (I don't even want to _think about what they were doing or where they were)_

I was still in bed. After writing I had decided to go back to sleep, in hopes that I would wake up and George would be free for me to obsess over again. Like the sweet, caring roommate she is, Candi came in to talk when she got home, leaving George in the kitchen to raid our new refriderator. (He wouldn't find much; I had eaten everything fattening last night to make me feel better) She sat down on the bed. I, unfortunately awake, pretended to be sleeping.

"Alicia, I know you're awake." Candi said, prodding me gently

"No, I'm not." I answered, my voice muffled.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked

I sat up, "Who ever said anything was wrong?"

"I can tell there is. All the food is gone."

"I was hungry." 

"Shane said you wouldn't talk to him last night."

"I was busy."

"You have tear stains on your face. Honey, tell me what happened." She said, brushing a few stray hairs out of my face."

WHY did she have to be so sweet? I couldn't tell her that I was crying because I was in love with her boyfriend, so I lied. Not that it was the greatest lie I'd ever told.

"I was… homesick." I told her. It was the first thing that came into my head.

Candi looked confused.  "I thought you went to a boarding school before."

"Oh… I… uh did. That's what I mean, I was used to being with my friends and, well, I miss them. I know it's pathetic but-"

"Oh Honey, It's not pathetic!" she cried hugging me. She really is a good person. It's not her fault she's perfect. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said. For now, at least, I had to deal with this.

"Good. Then get out there, George wants to see you!" 

But did I want to see George? Yes, I did. I put on a pair of slippers and padded out to the living room. George was sitting there eating frosted flakes covered in chocolate sauce. Boys. They never mature.

"Lich!" He cried out, when he saw me. His mouth was still full of cereal, lovely view.

"Hey George!" I said. He walked over to give me a hug.

"How's my favourite chaser doing?" He whispered in my ear, so Candi didn't hear.

"I'm okay. How about my favourite beater?" 

"Hungry." 

I laughed "You're always hungry! All you Weasley boys are!"

"You remember?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to forget, feeding three of you!"

 Last year I had taken over for Oliver Wood as Gryffindor quidditch captain, and George's brother Ron had joined as our new keeper. That was the year that I discovered muggle baking, and had begged the House Elves to let me come down to the kitchens whenever I wanted to practice. Being the agreeable creatures they were, they set me up with my very own counter, oven, stove, and microwave (all charmed to work inside Hogwarts) and gave me all the ingredients I would ever need. I began baking for my team; they all loved it, coming to practice and getting food. As Fred put it "It inspired them." Which was why I had to bake at least six batches for every practice, thanks to the Weasleys.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Not sure yet, probably going to get books and a laptop." Gods I sounded boring.

"Not anymore." He said. "You're coming with me."

I giggled. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Go get dressed. And dress comfortably, so you can move" He turned me around and pushed me towards my room.

Wonderful, I'll look like I just got out of bed. Or maybe I can still manage to look hot… I searched through my drawers until I found what I was looking for. A pair of extra short light blue comfy shorts paired with a tight, low cut, belly baring tank top. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, leaving a few strands hanging down around my face. A little bit of makeup to look like I wasn't trying to hard, and a cute pair of sneakers later, I was ready.

I walked into the living room. Candi and George were sitting at the table talking. 

"Ready, Lich?" George asked. 

"Yes, let's go!" 

"Have fun you two." Candi said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed." 

What were they doing all night? No. I don't want to think about it… George slipped an arm around my shoulder. So he was still the same flirt he was at Hogwarts. We passed Shane in the hallway, opening the door to his room. His hair was wet, and he was wearing only a towel around his waist. I was right, the man was _built. He really was a Greek God. He smiled when he saw me._

"Hi Alicia!" He said waving. "Why didn't you answer your door last night?" 

"I was unpacking, and didn't want a distraction." The lies were getting easier and easier.

"Oh, so I'm that much of a distraction?"

"Yes," I said in a teasing voice. "Especially dressed like that you are!"

Shane smiled flirtily and George tightened his arm around my shoulder.

"George, this is Shane. Shane, George. George and I went to school together." I introduced them.

Shane nodded. "Candi introduced us before." I noticed the two of them glaring at each other. Seemed to be some tension here, better leave before a row starts. 

"Well, we should be going." I told Shane. George and I began walking down the stairs in silence until George spoke.

"Don't tell me you fall for that."

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"That prat. He obviously just wants to get in your pants. You're too good for him."

I was torn here. On the one hand, I was flattered. George was looking out for me. On the other hand…

"George, we're friends. He's a nice guy."

"You mean you don't have any feelings for him?" 

"I find him attractive, if that's what you mean."

"Listen, Lich. I'm not going to be overprotective the way I was at Hogwarts…" 

(I was glad about that. From fourth year to seventh, he would threaten and interrogate any guy that would _talk to me. Although it didn't bother me too much, considering I was smitten with George, it was a little irksome.)_

"You're a big girl," He continued. "You can make your own decisions, just watch out for guys like that."

"Thank you, Daddy." I teased

"I'm serious, Alicia."

"A Weasley twin? Serious? The world must be coming to an end!"

"You're asking for it!" he threatened, a familiar smile crossing his face.

I laughed and began running down the stairs. I heard George yell a spell, making the stairs foam rubber, before tackling me. Laughing, we rolled and bounced down the five flights of stairs. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. I was in heaven. We landed with a thump at the bottom. I was lying on my back and George was lying on top of me. _Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods!   I had been dreaming about moments like these, but __this wasn't a dream!!!! I smiled up at him and he grinned back at me with that famous Weasley grin…_

And then he kissed me. We lay there, kissing for hours. Then, George told me loved me, he'd loved me ever since that first day on the train, and was just too scared to show his true emotions. After a while, we decided that we better tell Candi. Amazingly she took it pretty well. Then George asked me to marry him… 

I WISH!!!!

No, that never happened. We lay on the foam rubber ground for a few minutes, then George seemed to become aware of the position we were in. His face turned as red as his hair and he rolled off of me. 

"Come on Lich," He took my hand and pulled me up and led me towards the door leading to the lobby.

"Wait! George, the stairs!" 

"Oh yeah."  He pulled away and muttered the counter curse, making them hard stone again. "Shall we?" He asked holding his arm out again.

"We Shall," I said looping my arm through his.

We walked arm in arm off the campus.

"Where are we going" I asked again.

"You'll see. We just have to make a quick stop first."

We walked for a few miles, until we reached a familiar part of London. George again took out his wand and tapped the brick wall we stopped at. No matter how many times I see the entrance to Diagon Alley appear; it will never cease to amaze me. I followed him inside and he led me to a store that I had never seen before. Every second it would change colours and green slime would shoot up from the roof, splashing everyone as they walked down the street. After thirty seconds the slime would magically disappear. 

"I give you Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" he said proudly gesturing to the strange looking store.

"Impressive," I said. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. 

"Wait until you see the inside!" He dragged me inside.

As soon as we walked through the big double door, a big gust of air blew through the floor, making us fly up in the air. I laughed and grabbed tightly onto George.

"Alicia!"  A voice called from the ground. The air shut off and we were slowly returned back to earth.

"Hi Fred!" I said to George's mirror image.

"Ms. Spinnet, what an honour!" Fred said taking my hand and kissing it. 

"So what do you think of the store?" George asked.

"It's… amazing!" I said, looking for the right word. It really was amazing, like Zonko's, only a thousand times bigger and brighter.

"Want the tour?" Fred asked. I was about to say yes when George cut in.

"She'll have to get it another time, we really have to run. Do you have the stuff I told you to hold for me?"

"Yep, right behind the counter. I'll go get it."

He walked back behind the counter and took brought out a huge paper bag.

"Thanks Bro," George said.

"No problem," Fred answered. He sighed, "Well guess it's time to open shop." I turned follow his gaze to the big picture windows in front of the store, there was already a huge crowd of people waiting. "Stop by again." Fred said. "Angie wants to see you too."

"Alright, I said." George was already out the door. I gave Fred a quick goodbye hug and ran to catch up with Georgeous.

I fought through the crowd, and finally saw his bright red head in front of me. 

"So, are you gonna tell me what's in the bag?"

He turned to face me, Grinning from ear to ear. 

"Take a look." He said. I glanced in the bag. 

"Quidditch stuff!" I was shocked, this was great! Who knew he could be so thoughtful? Inside were two brooms, a quaffle, two bludgers (strapped down of course) a snitch, and QuidditchWeekly's Instant Goal Posts. 

"Look at the brooms," He said, his smile growing bigger. I pulled one out. 

"Oh my Gods." I whispered. It was my LightningStRyKeR721. Last year for my birthday, the Gryffindor quidditch team had joined together and bought me a new broom. LightningStRyKeR721's were the newest broom, and one of the best out there. They had gotten the handle engraved to say "To Our Favourite Quidditch Chick, Alicia." I had started crying when I opened it up. After the year was over, I thought my flying days were gone with it, since I was going muggle for the next four years.

"George, how did you get this?" I asked him, shocked.

"Apparated over to your house and asked your parents for it." He looked rather proud of himself. "Oh Lich, you look like your about to cry again."

It was true, I was sniffling. I had never been much at hiding my emotions. At Hogwarts I was known to some as "Resident Drama Queen."

"Come on then," George said. "Let's play some Quidditch!"

Well, I'm exhausted right now. I know you're dying, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear about quidditch. You'll never believe what I did. Candi is going to murder me…

A/N- I felt this was getting a little long, so I ended it. Poor Candi has such a flirty boyfriend! Shane sounds yummy, doesn't he? Hehe, the things I think about when I should be studying… R/R and I'll have faster updates!

~Lexa~


	4. LAH4

Disclaimer- God, what wouldn't I do to own George Weasley?

A/N- You guys are really going to kill me…

Sister Pavarti and Juvenus- Thatnks for R/R! I made Candi up with every intention of making her an evil bitch that everyone would hate, but I get strangely attached to my characters, and now I love her, even though everyone else hates her. Poor Candi! I love happy endings, so you can probably guess how it will turn out. (But I also love little twists, so don't think I just gave away the story) Anyway, without Candi, there wouldn't be a story!

Sister Pavarti- If you want to see my NC-17 attempts read Exchanged. I want to try and keep this story clean, just to see if I can do it. Hmm… maybe I'll have a clean version and a dirty version…

Alicia Spinnet- Yes, of course he deserves you more than Candi! But he's acting like such a guy and is the only person that doesn't realize that.

And Thanks bunches to Potter Princess, queenie, Lost Angel, and supergal88. Reviews really do mean a lot to me. Isn't it great the site FINALLY decided to work?

**Life After Hogwarts**

**August 24**

**8:30 am******

I'm still talking about yesterday; nothing happened yet today, it's only 8:30, a time when the rest of the world is sleeping. (Or should be)

Anyway, you will never guess where George took me to play quidditch. I was thinking some field behind Diagon Alley. Instead, we apparated to the gates outside Hogwarts!

Since school hadn't started yet, the only people there were the teachers and the prefects. (Who came a few days early to help set everything up) I was feeling incredible sentimental as we walked across the grounds. I was pointing out everything that I missed, my favourite places, etc. George just kept laughing and shaking his head and telling me I was too dramatic and emotional.

Before we went to the quidditch pitch, we were going to stop off to see George's youngest brother, Ron, and his two friends Harry and Hermione. They had both been made prefects the year before, so like all the others, they came back early.

I felt a tug at my heartstrings when I saw all my old professors. I found that I even missed Snape, even though he would always make me cry during potions. Now was no exception, he was no nicer to me than he had been for the past seven years and sneered at the fact that I was going to a muggle college. He said that I was a "waste of Hogwarts' space" and that I was "throwing away all the hard work of the teachers."

Dumbledore was happier to see me and sincerely questioned my life after Howarts. But is there really a life after Hogwarts? I don't think so. I had the best years of my life here and my heart will always stay within these walls. There I go getting all sentimental again.

I was struggling to hold back my tears by the time we got to the Gryffindor common room. The memories were everywhere. I couldn't believe how much I missed it! There was the corner where Katie, Angie, and I would always sit and talk, the over stuffed armchair near the fire where Oliver Wood had given me my very first kiss, the burn mark on the floor from when Fred and George had lit sticks on fire and had used them in a sword fight… (Now that I think about it, its luck only the floor got hurt.) I could go on for days. I wished more than anything that I could have another year. Just ONE more year and I'd be happy. Actually, no I wouldn't. I'd just be in the same position next year wishing for another year. I couldn't take it anymore. The tears streamed down my face as I looked at my former home.

"Lich, You are so pathetic!" George said, laughing at my tears.

I-I c-can't h-help it!" I sobbed.

"Come here." He said wrapping his strong arms around me and letting me cry on his shoulder.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose that exact moment to walk into the common room.

"George, don't tell me you're dumping Candi for _that!" I swear, Ron can be as wicked as the twins when he wants to be._

"Ron!" Hermione hissed at him angrily.

I turned away from the comfort of George's now soaked chest, wiping my eyes. "Thank you, Ron." I said in a sarcastic voice. "Now I see why I spent all that time baking for you."

He grinned "You know I was just kidding, Alicia. You know I like you more than that muggle anyway."

"And WHAT is wrong with muggles?" Hermione retorted.

"Nothing Hermione." Ron said, withering under his friend's glare.

"Alicia, are you alright?" Harry asked, noticing my tears.

George laughed. "She's just a little sentimental, that's all."

The five of us sat around and talked for a while. I really did miss this. Maybe I'll come back and teach after I graduate. I can just imagine myself as old as Dumbledore, still teaching because I can't bear the thought of leaving for good. I'm getting myself way off topic now, aren't I?

Anyway, at around 2:00, George and I decided that we should go down to the quidditch pitch so that we had enough playing time before it got dark. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to go clean classrooms. I suddenly remembered why I was so happy to not have been picked as a prefect.

Being it that school hadn't started yet, the goal posts weren't yet up, hence the portables that George had brought. As soon as we had each set one up, I grabbed my broom and began my flight around the quidditch pitch. I had forgotten how absolutely amazing this was! I soared recklessly around the pitch doing barrel roles, dives, and whatever other stunts I had felt the urge to do. I landed to see George nodding appreciatively.

"I see that the break hasn't changed your flying skills."

"I'm sure yours haven't either." I said. "I challenge you to some one on one quidditch!"

"You're on!" We shook on it. He tosses the quaffle to me and we both pushed off into the air.

One on one quiddtch is quite different, as you may imagine. I invented it last year as a drill for Angie, Katie, and me. The game is a lot like muggle basketball. One person starts out with the quaffle and has to get past the other person and shoot the ball into the goal. The other person can steal the ball away. If you get a goal, you get a point. If you steal the ball away and then score a goal, you get five points. The same person keeps starting out with the quaffle until they miss a goal, in which case it goes to the other person. Understand?

Even though George was a beater, he wasn't a bad chaser. After about two hours the score was 20-17 me. By then I was feeling my usual determination to win. I had scored two more goals when it started to rain. And I mean _rain. It was as if the sky had just opened up. Within seconds, George and I we soaked to the bone and the quaffle was quivering with cold._

"Should we go in?" I called to him over the pounding of the rain.

"What's the point? We can't get any wetter than we already are!" he answered in true Weasley twin logic.

We tried to pick up our game, thinking the rain wuld make for a nice challenge. The quaffle, on the other hand, seemed to have different ideas and wouldn't cooperate, darting away from us to the safety of the bag.

George and I landed. There was no point in continuing if we didn't have a ball. We got our stuff together and began walking towards the castle.

"You know, Lich," He said over the noise of the downpour. "I think this is the first time we ever spent time together like this."

I nodded; boy did I ever know that. I had been waiting for this for only seven years.

"I had a really great time," He continued.

"Me too." I smiled at him.

He dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't have been more surprised when he kissed me. This time it was real, not some fantasy, but a real, true, honest to god _kiss! And it was exactly how I thought it would be. His lips were soft and gentle as they brushed across mine. Like silk._

_This is WRONG, Alicia, WRONG! Candi is your roommate, don't do this to her! What if she finds out? The sensible Alicia in my mind kept protesting, but all thoughts ceased when George ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly, granting his tongue access to my mouth. I closed my eyes and sank deeper into the kiss as the rain kept pouring down on us._

It all seamed unreal. I mean, this was GEORGE I was kissing! GEORGEOUS WEASLEY! I had imagined this moment countless times, but it didn't even compare to this reality. I felt weak, and my legs suddenly gave out under me. I collapsed, bringing George down on top of me for the second time that day. This time, though, he didn't jump up. We parted to catch our breath.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"Yeah, wow." He said, grinning down at me. "I've wanted to do that for years now."

This I was expecting even less than the kiss. "Me too." I could barely get the words out

He leaned down and kissed me again, harder and more passionately. I ran my fingers through his soft, wet, red hair, pushing his lips as close to mine as I could, eager to taste more of him, to devour him. His hands slid under my tank top and moved upwards. This was heaven.

Suddenly the reality of what I was doing set in and I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We can't do this. What about Candi?"

"Candi…" his whispered her name and a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh, Gods."

"So what happens now?" I asked after a moment of silence, dreading the answer.

"I don't know. I guess the best thing to do would be to forget this happened." 

I knew he was going to say this, but I was still crushed. "Yes," I reluctantly agreed. "That would be best." 

But I wasn't convincing myself, not by a long shot.

**August 24**

**9:15 am******

As if this whole George thing isn't bad enough. Candi just burst into my room to tell me that we're going out tonight. Her and George, me and Shane. Isn't this going to be fun! A whole evening with George. Everything had become awkward since the kiss; we had barely even spoken since then. And then I see Candi, always acting so in love with George. She had no idea he had cheated on her, and there was no way in hell that I would be the one to tell her.

Wonderful. Now I'm heartbroken _and guilty. I can't handle all these emotions!!! When had my life become a living hell? Why couldn't Candi have another boyfriend, any other boyfriend except George. But she has George, and I just get to sit and watch. And know, that if I said something only a few years earlier, it would be me in his arms instead of my muggle roommate._

A/N- AAANNNNNNNNNND CUT! (Sorry, just had a callback audition today and I', now acting all theatrical) Anyway, I'm sorry!!! I know I'm going to get flamed for this chapter. If the site behaves, then I'll update soon! I don't want to leave you all hanging like this!

Oh, and BTW… I was thinking of doing this from George's POV next… what do you think?

R/R PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!! 

*Reviewers are wonderful people!!!!!!*

~Lexa~


	5. LAH5

Disclaimer: If I really owned them, do you think I'd still be working for minimum wage?

A/N- Let me first apologize profusely for taking to long to update. I went away for two months and never really got to go online. I meant to post this chapter before I left, but (shocker) FFN wasn't working. Good news is that over the summer I have managed to finish the story. But, because I am a selfish evil person who loves getting reviews for every chapter and loves putting all of my readers in suspense even more, I'm going to post a chapter every few days. Or maybe every day… depends how many reviews I get (hint, hint)

Now a note to my favorite people in the world- Reviewers:

I HEART YOU ALL WITH A PASSION!!!! Most of you feel bad for Candi, yeah, I do too… it's never fun to have your boyfriend cheat on you, If only she went out with Fred… right?

Well I want to thank you all personally: skateboardchick, Jessica, Marshmellow16b, OliverPhelpsLover, PaintedDragon, Meg, Noodlejelly, PotterPrincess, queenie, and Wigginout. You all rock my world.

And now, without any further ado… (Drum roll please) The Fifth instalment of

Life After Hogwarts

**Still August 24**

**8:30 pm******

I have to admit, I look seriously hot. I'm sure Shane will appreciate this. If only George would, but no. He'll probably be busy swooning over Candi, whom I'm sure will look at least ten times hotter than I do. 

We're going to dinner and then to a club a few miles away from the college. Although I pretended not to care, I spent a long time deciding what to wear and getting ready. After digging through both mine and Candi's closets, I finally had the perfect outfit: A backless black top, extremely tight dark-wash jeans, and black Steve Madden shoes. I put on more makeup than I usually wear, especially black eyeliner and mascara. My hair is scrunched so it falls in dark curls down my back. I don't look like the sporty Alicia I normally do, and I like this. I like looking in the mirror and seeing this new, improved, and totally sexy Alicia staring back at me. 

The other three are in the kitchen waiting for me, so I'd better go. At least I'll definitely catch someone's attention. Even if it's not the guy I've been dreaming over for years. With his beautiful red curls… and lips like silk…

**August 25**

**9:45 am******

Must take a shower. I feel so dirty! Must wash off all of my suspicions. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _What did I do last night? I don't remember anything after we got to the club. I just woke up in Shane's bed. __Why was I in Shane's bed? __How did I get there? __What did I do? I don't even want to think about it. It doesn't help that I feel like someone's pounding on my head with a sledgehammer. _

Candi isn't here. She's probably at George's flat. Don't want to think about that either. Just makes my headache worse.

**Still**

**August 25**

**10:53 am******

Felt better after I took a shower and made some coffee. At least I felt better until memories of last night came rushing back to me. Even with my still horrible hangover, I can remember every detail.

It started out good. The four of us went to eat dinner at a loud, dimly lit restaurant that smelled like smoke and alcohol. George would barely look at me the whole time, but Shane sat really close. He really is a great guy. Gorgeous, sweet… Any other girl would be ecstatic to have this chance with him. What's wrong with me? After we ordered, Candi and I went to the bathroom to fix our hair and makeup. She, as usual, looked amazing (and not slutty) wearing (literally) a red bandanna tied around her as a shirt, and the shortest, tightest denim skirt I have ever seen. Only she could get away with an outfit like that.

"Shane really likes you." She said as soon as we entered the room.

"Did he tell you that?" I asked sarcastically, pulling an eyebrow brush out of my bag.

"He didn't have to. You can tell by the way he looks at you. He's obsessed!"

That gave me something else entirely to think about. We were friends. Close friends with a very flirty relationship, but nonetheless friends. But as soon as I got back to the table, I realized what Candi meant. Shane immediately put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. (Can't say I really minded…) It was nice, in a friendly sort of way. 

"You look so good tonight," He whispered in my ear in that wonderfully husky accent.

I smiled back and said "You always look good."

"Shouldn't _I be the one saying that?" He asked giving me a squeeze. _

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Candi and George across the table. Candi was smirking at me and George looked sour, which I couldn't figure out why. He stayed quiet for the rest of dinner.

I backed off on the flirting in the cab to the club. I was beginning to feel nervous that I was leading Shane on. That was the last thing I wanted to do right now, I wasn't sure quite how I felt about him, and didn't want him getting the wrong idea. He didn't seem to notice though, and massaged my back through the whole ride. Maybe I should have stopped him, but it felt too good.

My plan was to ditch Shane when we got to the club. To be perfectly honest, the situation was now starting to scare me. I can't really explain why, but something just felt wrong.  

I didn't put Operation Ditch Shane into effect immediately. I danced with him a few times. He's a great dancer. Something new to add to the "Things Shane is perfect at" list. 

My opportunity to get away from him came sooner than I expected when a pretty redhead tried to cut in on us.

"Catch you later!" I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek to show him no hard feelings.

He grabbed my arm "Wait, Alicia. You sure you don't mind?" But his eyes said 'please don't leave.'

"Not in the least," I assured him, turning away so I didn't have to see his lost puppy look. "Have fun, I'll see you later." And walked off without a second glace. 

I wandered around by myself for a while, occasionally dancing with the many guys cat calling to me. Damn it felt good to be wanted. Not once, though, did I let them get too close. I took on the mysterious woman role. Letting the man have a dance, and then taking off, never letting them know anything about me. I must have been around the dance floor a dozen times, but not once did I see Candi or George. It didn't bother me too much though. Not until I caught them.

After an hour or so, I was beginning to seriously sweat, so I decided to swing by the bathroom to see if I still looked decent or if my makeup was smudging something horrible. I never made it there. The door to the woman's bathroom was locked. I figured it was probably just out of order, and all I needed was the mirror, so I pulled my wand out of my boot and unlocked the door. And that's when I realized exactly w_hy the door was locked. George was lying on his back on the floor of the bathroom (ew) with Candi straddling him. I think you can guess what they were doing. I immediately closed the door. I don't think that they even noticed that I caught them._

Leaning on the door, I sank down to the floor, shaking. The image of them together burned into my mind. I felt sick, I mean, I had obviously known that they had been doing that, but seeing it… it secured the fat that I now never had a chance with George.

Still shaking violently, I got up and headed towards the bar. Right now I desperately needed a drink, or 50. The bartender looked about my age, maybe a few years older. He was good looking in a way, with spiky blond hair streaked with blue and a nose ring.

"What'll it be, Sugar?" He asked.

"What's the strongest you got?" I groaned.

"That bad, huh?" I nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not especially." 

He nodded, showing that he understood and slid me a bottle. "This'll cheer you right up, Sugar."

Not even caring what it was, I chugged it, drinking it in almost one gulp. It was bitter, didn't taste like anything I'd had before. Mind you, I wasn't normally a big drinker. "Give me another one." I demanded.

He handed me another bottle which I downed almost as fast. Three bottles later I was feeling incredibly dizzy and nauseous, but I dtill couldn't get that horrible sight out of my head. "Anozzer one." I ordered, slurring my words.

He shook his head. "Sugar, you've had more than enough. You're going to kill yourself."

"Gif me anozzer one!" I repeated, having to lean on the table for support.

"Damn Sugar, what happened?" That's when I started to cry, and throw up. It was disgusting. I was feeling so dizzy I thought I was going to fall off the stool, everything was spinning. The bartender sighed and took off his apron. "Jack, cover for me!" He called to somewhere behind him. "Come on, Sugar, we're going outside." He picked me up easily and I clung to him afraid that if I let go I'd fall right into the endless pit of flashing lights, sweat, bodies, and music and never stop falling. I was much drunker than I had ever been before. 

The cool air hit me as soon as we stepped outside. I immediately felt a little better since I was away from the lights and the music. Now I was just dizzy, confused, and sleepy. 

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"In an alley right behind the club." He sat down, but kept me on his lap. "You okay, Sugar?" That was when I began throwing up again. He held my hair back and then stroked it when I finished and started crying again. "Not a regular drinker are you?"

I looked up at him, his face was blurry and he was still stroking my hair. "Are you an angel?"

He laughed. "Far from it, but you can count on me anytime to save you sugar." Then he kissed me roughly on the lips. Obviously, he didn't care about the fact that I had just thrown up about six times. Still extremely confused and dizzy, I didn't stop him when he shoved his tongue in my mouth, but when he started to unbutton my jeans I weakly pushed his hand away.

"Stop, Angel." I said.

"Come on, Sugar. You know you want this." 

"No. No I don't. I want George." 

"Sugar, you're drunk. You don't know what you want."

I started crying again. "Angel, no! NO!" I screamed the last 'no.'

"Shut the fuck up, Bitch." He yelled at me and slapped me across the face. I started fighting and struggling against him and he grabbed on to my shirt, ripping the string that held it on me in back. It fell off, but I didn't even notice that I was topless. All that mattered was getting away from him. As drunk as I was, I still knew that he was going to rape me if I didn't do something. But I wasn't strong enough, especially not in the state that I was in. 

"Stop, Mother fucker!" Another shout cut through my panic. Then all of a sudden, he was gone. Through my tear stained vision, I saw him fighting with someone else, someone who was strangely familiar. I couldn't even watch, I just turned away and kept crying. Then someone came up to me. "Alicia! Alicia, are you ok? Alicia answer me!" It was a guy. His face was directly in front of me, but it was so blurry I couldn't tell who it was. "Alicia!"

Suddenly it hit me. "Shane!" I sobbed. "H-he was going to r-rape me!"

"Shh…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm here. It's all going to be okay." We sat like that for a while, until I finally stopped crying. "I'm going to take you home. Here put this on." He took off his shirt and handed it to me, so he was just wearing a beater.

After I put the shirt on he picked me up and carried me around the building and hailed a cab back to the college. He held me tightly the whole way. I was thankful for that. As soon as we got back, he carried me up to my room. "No." I whimpered when we were just outside my door. "I want to stay with you." He nodded and carried me two doors down to his room. He had told me a few days ago that his roommate wouldn't be coming up until next week, so we had the dorm to ourselves. He started to take me into his roommate's room, but I stopped him again. "Shane, don't leave me!" I knew I was being pathetic, but I just couldn't stand the thought of being alone right then. "I won't leave you. Ever." He said sincerely, and brought me to his bed. 

I probably fell asleep immediately. So I didn't sleep with him. Shane was just being the perfect guy. Maybe it's time to re-evaluate the way I feel about him. I owe him my life; I could have been killed last night. If he hadn't shown up I definitely would have been raped. 

It's almost noon, I know that the minute Candi walks in the door she's going to want to know exactly what happened. I'm not sure what I'm going to tell her. I should really go talk to Shane, but right now, I'm too embarrassed. I think I'll go back to sleep, maybe the world will look brighter in a couple hours…

A/N- I think that is one of the darkest things I've ever written. I practically scared myself… where do I get my ideas? Anyway, I'm not sure if I need to raise the rating for this chapter, so if anyone has a problem with it just tell me and I'll raise it. Don't worry, the story gets happier after this.  Also… yes, I know she wouldn't remember it all this well, but for purpose of the story she does. Any problems? Good.

R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Lexa~


	6. LAH6

Disclaimer: Only people I own are Shane, Candi, Dan, and the guy from the club… But if JKR ever decides she wants to give a few of her characters away, I'd be first in line.

A/N- I know, I know. I said I'd have a new chapter up every few days, but I didn't anticipate homework. Yes, thanks to the workload that my evil teachers have dropped onto me, my ME time has been greatly reduced. When I'm not doing homework, I have rehearsals to go to, voice lessons, tennis, Starbucks to work at, swimming lessons to teach… etc, so I'm pretty busy. Still, I WILL get the story up eventually, even if I have to feed into my insomnia for it.

Now, moving on to reviews from the last chapter. Sorry I made it so dark and depressing, I guess I can't write without little angsty plot twists. From here on it's basically all smiles though.

Muffy: When I do MST it, I'll put it in my folder so you can see it.

And thank you bunches to all my FANTASTIC reviewers, without you, I wouldn't have the inspiration I do to write this story: Wigginout, skateboardchick, Potter Princess, Elanor Odd Socks, marshmellow16b, and Music.

PS- Another reason it might be a while between chapters is because I realized that my ending is pure shit and I want to redo it.

PPS- I am right now extremely pissed at FFN. Who the fuck do they think they are, taking away all the NC-17 fics? I know it's just a matter of time before mine is deleted. I want to boycott and help show them how many people they're going to lose if they make this permanent, but I wouldn't do that to you guys, especially since I'm at such a crucial part of the story.

PPPS- (Sorry!) One more reason this chappie took so long. I basically "posted something that wasn't in the FFN guidelines" or whatever, so my posting rights were suspended. FFN is really starting to go too far. I'm posting it again, and if they don't like it, they can kiss my ass.

Ok enough A/N… back to:

**Life After Hogwarts**

**Still August 25**

**3:57pm******

Woke up a few minutes ago to find myself in an empty dorm. I slept longer than I originally planned. Found a note from Candi, it said:

A~

Just writing this so you don't get worried when you wake up and don't find me here. I went out with Shane to go pick up a few last minute supplies before classes start and George had to work today. Later we're going to talk about what happened last night with you and Shane, alright? Don't make dinner plans. We're going to go out, just you and me. I'll be home around 7 if not earlier.

~C

That's right. Classes start the in three days. Shit. I already have enough to deal with without even thinking about all the work I'm going to have to do. Stress. I swear to God it will be my downfall. Right now though, I can't deal with thinking about adding anymore to the already immense burden on my shoulders. Why am I getting so fucked up over a guy? All of this is George's fault, yet I still melt every time I think of him.

Looked in the mirror, I look terrible. After my shower I had just gone to sleep with my hair wet. I hadn't even bothered to brush it and now it stood up in clumps all over my head and was tangled something terrible. I have dark, black circles under my very red and bloodshot eyes my skin is a sickly white, and I have a dark bruise above my left eye and a long cut down my left cheek. Very noticeable against my white skin. I guess that guy hit me harder than I realized. I feel sick just _looking at myself. I can't remember ever looking this bad. That's it. No more drinking for Alicia Spinnett. Ever._

I need to get out of the room. If I don't, I'm definitely going to go crazy. I need to go somewhere where I'm not all alone with my thoughts. I need to think about something else besides last night. I need Shane to be here so that I can thank him and apologize and then it will be all over. Maybe I just need to talk to someone about it. Just get it off my chest.

**Still August 25**

**6:45 pm******

After deciding earlier that I needed out of the dorm, I did my best to make myself look at least presentable. Believe me, it wasn't easy. I didn't know what to do with my out of control hair, so I put it up the best I could and shoved a newsboy style hat over it. A few strands fell out of my ponytail, but I didn't really care. I washed my face about three times, which helped get some color back into it but made my bloodshot eyes even more so. So I put on a pair of dark sunglasses, grabbed a book, and headed outside to do a little reading.

I found a nice spot in the quad under a tree and settled down, taking my sunglasses off so I could read better. I became so absorbed in my book that I didn't even notice when someone came and sat down next to me, until he pulled off my hat. I gasped and my hands flew to cover my disgusting looking hair.

"Dan!" I cried trying in vain to get my hat back. He grinned mischievously and held it up out of my reach as I jumped to get it. Then I got an idea. Mimicking his smile, I began to tickle him. It worked.

"Truce! Truce!" He cried laughing, and tossed me my hat back. 

"Fine, truce." I said and stuck my hand out. But instead of shaking it, _he began to tickle __me. Giggling, I fell to the ground. "I thought we had a truce!" I managed to choke out in between laughs. _

"Fooled you." He said. After a few more minutes, I got the hiccups and he finally stopped. "Haven't seen you in a while, Miss Alicia," He said as we leaned back against the tree. 

"Well, I've been busy." I said, playing with a blade of grass.

"You must be. What's going on with you and Shane?"

"I don't know right now." This wasn't what I wanted right now, I didn't want to think about it…

"Hey, what's this? What happened here?" Dan touched the large bruise on my forehead. "And here," he pointed to the gash on my cheek. "Look's painful."

"I… uh… walked into a… tree." 

"A tree?"

"Yeah. I had sunglasses on and I… um… didn't see it."

"Alicia, has anyone ever told you that you are a really bad liar? Tell me what really happened." He wrapped an arm around me protectively. Suddenly I felt safer than I had since I had gotten to this college. That's the thing about gay guys; they always feel so honest and trustworthy, like you could tell them anything.

And that's what I did. I poured my heart out to him. I told him everything, George calling me four-eyes the first day that I met him, opening the door to find that George was my perfect roommate's boyfriend, the kiss, finding out Shane liked me as more than a friend, finding George and Candi in the bathroom, getting completely trashed, the bartender trying to rape me, and then finally about Shane saving my life. By the time I finished, I was crying hysterically. Dan just tightened his grip around me and held me like that for a while before he spoke.

"You were lucky to have Shane there."

"I know."

"Have you talked to him since yesterday?" 

"No. He's out with Candi."

"You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later, Alicia."

"Yeah, I know."

"And Candi. You have to tell her about George. It's not right to keep it from her. The truth will come out sooner or later and I'm sure she'd rather hear it from you than anyone else."

"I don't want to though. She was such a good friend. I don't want to hurt her…"

"I know, you never did anything to purposely hurt her, but she still has a right to know. Look, you've been through a lot in the past few days. Just take this slowly." I nodded, trying to stop the tears still streaming out of my eyes. "And Alicia, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Awww don't you just love gay guys? How sweet are they? If you don't remember, Dan is one of the people Shane introduced Alicia and Candi to in Chapter 2. He's based after my best guy friend, who is gay, so yes there is a guy this perfect out there. Too bad he only likes guys… Oh well, I know this chapter kinda sucked, but I promise it's gonna get better. Next one is written, and I'll post this as soon as my sentence is over. 

Hey, you know what's cool? REVIEWS! Give me some! I wanna get to 100… not like that's gonna happen with this chapter, but help me on my way there! I'll heart you forever and ever and ever and ever… *Gets dragged off by Mush Muse to go start her Newsies Interactive fic*  That's the one that FFN didn't like… hehe… see if that stops me…


	7. LAH7

Disclaimer- 

Jack!Muse- Lexa can't stand writing disclaimers, so she sent me to do it. She doesn't own Newsies or- *Mush!Muse runs up and whispers something in Jack's ear* Oh wrong story! She doesn't own Harry Potter or any thing that has to do with it. Although she now owns Happy Potter since that's what she typed before. *Runs off shouting headlines*

L/N- Yeah, my Newsies obsession has taken over my life… sorry bout that. Anyway… I know that I'm taking forever to update, but I have so much going on right now plus other stories. But don't worry… this WILL be finished.

Now, to my reviews, who were few this time but still mean the world to me!

Lady Mione- I've been trying to get my school to do Newsies for the past two years, but since there are two girl parts they keep saying no. I wouldn't mind being a guy… I'd love to be Jack! But anyway, good luck with your production! About my Newsies fics, I had one that was taken down but I'm trying again, called _Watch How the Mighty Will Fall, I had one that I got reported for, but it too is going back called __Santa Fe__, and one that is thankfully still up called __This__ is the Time to Remember. I'd love if you'd R/R them! Thanx for the review!_

Fan of your fic- Thank you for the great review! You caught me actually just as I was working on it. Well, here it is! And I'm almost to the end…

And many thank yous and a gift wrapped HP character of your choice to: itt, Jagged Epiphany, and GCassortedpsycho. I love you all.

Now on to:

**Life After Hogwarts**

**August 26**

**9:18 am******

Things have gone from bad to worse, if that's even possible. Candi came home a few minutes after I'd gotten back from talking with Dan. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, a lot like mine were, but unlike me, she still managed to look good. I could tell that she had been crying though.

"Candi! What's wrong?" I forgot all about my problems the minute she walked in the door. 

"You should know." She said flatly, looking past me.

"Did something happen with George?" I asked. I hated myself for it, but I began to feel hopeful as I said those words. Gods, I'm such a horrible person.

But as soon as I said it, I knew that I was right. Candi put her hands over her eyes, but I could see her shaking as she began to cry again. "I thought you were my friend, Alicia."

"I am" I said, but she cut me off before I could say anymore.

"No, if you were my friend you would have told me what happened."

Oh Gods. She found out. How did she find out? It's not like anyone saw us… And even if they did, we were at Hogwarts. She doesn't know ANYONE there. "Candi, I'm so sorry…"

"You know, you should have just told me." Her voice shook, more from anger, it seemed, than from her tears. "I would have been mad, but at least you would have been honest with me. Do you KNOW who I had to hear it from?"

This was what I really wanted to know… "Who?"

"Andrea. Remember her? That bitch we met our first day. She seemed so happy telling me, and I just stood there feeling like a complete fool! Do you know how that feels, Alicia? To have someone you know doesn't like you, tell you that your boyfriend, who you have given everything up for, is CHEATING on you?" She was shaking by then and her eyes were flashing dangerously.

Andrea? How the hell did _she find out?_

Turns out I said that out loud. 

"What does it matter how she found out?" Candi laughed, a sound completely filled with disgust and devoid of any happiness. "If you must know, she overheard George telling Shane." So Shane had known… What does _that mean?_

"I'm so sorry…"

Candi looked as though she were about to break down in tears again. "Why'd you do it, Alicia?" 

"I- uh…" I stammered, not knowing what to say. "It was a mistake. I know, I should have told you, but I mean, George is so in love with you! And even if he wasn't, you could find another guy in seconds. You're so-"

"Perfect." She cut me off again. "Is that what you were going to say? Do you know how many times I've heard that? Do you know how many people have told me that I shouldn't get upset over a guy because I'm pretty? It's as though I don't have feelings, as though I can't be hurt because I look good." 

I had never thought about it like that. Now that I did, I realized she was right. It was a double standard. It was people judging her. I had always been against things like judging people on how they look, (I used to be a scrawny little girl with glasses that covered up half my face…) but I had never looked at it from the point of view from the other side. I really messed things up this time.

I watched her leave, hating myself. I have been so wrapped up in myself and my own problems that I haven't even _considered how Candi would feel. She's right. I'm a horrible friend. I have to go find her, find George, find someone._

_Dear Lich-_

_I know you're probably going to hate me even more for going through your stuff, and especially for reading your diary, (which I found last week) but I think that this is going to be the only way to get you to actually listen to me._

_These past few days have been hard, so much has happened, and I feel like so much has also been destroyed. Candi and I broke up. She won't talk to me either. _

_I'm so confused right now. I feel terrible about it, but I read everything. I never knew that you felt that way about me and it's made me even more confused. That's why I told Shane about our kiss. I love Candi, but when we kissed, I felt something, something I've never felt with her. It made me really think about our relationship. She didn't know that I was a wizard, and I don't know how she would take that. Our whole relationship was based on a lie, and with you, that wouldn't be an issue._

_I know you probably hate me right now, but I have to tell you- I love you. We've known each other for years now and you're one of my closest friends. I don't want to lose you over this. Especially not now. I can't stop thinking about that kiss, how much it meant… look at this, look what you've done to me Lich… you've got me falling for you._

_-George_

**August 26**

**1:49 pm******

He read my diary. HE READ MY DIARY. What the hell do I do now???

Short chapter, I know. Sorry, but I wanted to get something up. The end is coming up soon! Stay tuned! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Lexa~


End file.
